Bittersweet
by MioneAngel
Summary: This story was originally called Harry, Hermione, Ron and Hagrid's Secret. *6th chapter up* Summary - Harry and Hermione both have feelings for someone, but can they sort it out and still help Hagrid?
1. Hermione's New Thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to the great and wonderful J.K. Rowling.  
  
  
  
Hermione Granger sat alone in the Gryffindor Common Room. She was glad for the time alone, as she needed to practice a spell that she had not quite mastered. She did not want anyone to know this, so she waited until a Hogsmeade weekend to practice. Harry and Ron had refused to go to Hogsmeade and leave her by herself, so she forced them to go practice Quidditch. She now looked down at the book in front of her and decided she was ready to try again.  
  
" Ok, here goes nothing" she muttered quietly to herself. " Crystalciendo Corazonus!"  
  
Automatically a spurt of crystal-looking water came out of her wand, freezing in the form of a heart. She smiled. Finally, she had gotten it right! The spell was a very complicated one. However, unlike most of the spells she learned, this one had no use. It was more of a magic art form. The first word of the spell was to freeze the water; the second word was the shape that the water would freeze in. Satisfied with herself, she plopped down in one of the squashy armchairs and with a flick of her wand, banished the art. At that moment, Ron and Harry came bursting in, grinning, and faces flushed from the chilly November weather.  
  
" Hey Mione, Hagrid has invited us to visit him, come on!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
" All right, just let me go get my cloak," she said, smiling. As she walked up the staircase to the girl's dormitory, she found her thoughts dwelling on Harry.  
  
' Why am I doing this?' she thought to herself. ' Stop it, he's your best friend!'  
  
But she found that she couldn't stop herself from thinking of him. Sure she thought him great because of his powers and courage, but she found that the things she liked most about Harry were his imperfections. The little things like his messy hair, his way of stepping more heavily on his right foot than his left or the way that his brows knitted together when he was thinking hard. But by far, his best feature, in her opinion, was his smile. Whenever he smiled at her, Hermione found herself experiencing a warm, glowing feeling and her mind telling her to forget all other things.  
  
' I told you to stop it' she mentally scolded herself. Sighing, she forced herself to concentrate on asking Hagrid what sorts of things would be on the end-of-year exam. She made her way up to her room, grabbed a piece of parchment, a quill, and her cloak and hurried back downstairs to meet up with Harry and Ron.  
  
" Finally, what took you so long?" whined Ron.  
  
" Oh for heaven's sake, at least I'm here now aren't I? Let's go!"  
  
And so, the trio proceeded to go downstairs to meet Hagrid, who little did they know, had a surprise for them.  
  
  
  
(A/N – Hey, this is my first ever fan fiction. I am the biggest H/Hr shipper in the world, and most of my stories will be like that. To warn you, this will probably contain major fluff in later chapters. Please review if you want to. Criticism is accepted, however please keep it clean. The next chapter will be up soon! Thanks!) 


	2. Hagrid's Big Surprise

Disclaimer: I, again, do not own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to the great and wonderful and stupendous J.K. Rowling.  
  
  
  
Snow was faintly falling on the Hogwarts grounds as Hermione, Harry, and Ron made their way down the familiar sloping grounds to Hagrid's hut. Hermione and Ron were ahead of Harry, bickering as usual, this time about Hermione and her slowness. Harry was dragging along behind them, his mind on other things. His mind was on something that had been tormenting him for a while now. His thoughts were of a certain girl. Not just any girl, but one whom he was extremely close to. A girl, who, he thought, had the most breathtaking beauty and intellect to go along with it. His thoughts were settling on one of his best friends, Hermione Granger. He found that whenever he was near her, his mind felt blissfully blank, as if nothing else in the world mattered but her. Almost like when he had first seen veela, but not exactly. For veela were women of beauty, yet no personality. And Harry knew from experience that Hermione possessed a personality, and a very charming one at that.  
  
' Why am I doing this to myself?' he thought exasperatedly. ' She's your best friend!'  
  
Sighing, he wrenched his mind off of her, and onto the reason for Hagrid's asking that they visit him. Hagrid had been very secretive lately, motioning furtively for Harry and Ron to come talk to him earlier. Once they had obliged, he looked around before talking very softly.  
  
" Come and meet me here as soon as you can with Hermione, it's particularly important."  
  
Then he had stepped inside his hut and slammed the door. Harry thought that this was most unlike Hagrid, and he had urged Ron to hurry as they went to get Hermione. His pondering was interrupted by Hermione's rich voice.  
  
" Harry, did Hagrid mention anything about why he wanted us to visit him?"  
  
" No, but he was rather quiet and jumpy" murmured Harry.  
  
" Oy, what was with that?" questioned Ron.  
  
" Dunno" commented Harry.  
  
They stopped talking abruptly because they had arrived at Hagrid's cabin. Harry reached up his hand and rapped sharply on the door.  
  
" Just a sec" they heard Hagrid call.  
  
As they waited for him to answer the door, memories of their earlier years there flooded their minds. For all of them, Norbert was one of the first that was reflected on. It had only been their first year when Hagrid had tried to raise a dragon, and it had been up to them to keep him out of trouble. Another notion that came to mind was of Aragog and Hagrid being taken to Azkaban. Ron shuddered involuntarily at the thought of Azkaban; he was still frightened by the name. Buckbeak and his adventure was easily one of the most favorite memories that Harry and Hermione possessed, both having been with only each other for three wonderful hours. Both of them were meditating on this last thought, with goofy grins on their faces, when Hagrid opened the door.  
  
" Glad you could make it. Come on in." he indicated.  
  
The three of them stepped inside, donning their cloaks on the coat rack right next to the door. Hagrid motioned for them to sit down, and he served them tea and cookies (though these, they noticed, were out of a can).  
  
" So, Harry, Hermione, Ron, what have all of you been up to lately?" broached Hagrid.  
  
" Oh, the usual. You know, studying and reading," said Hermione.  
  
" You, Ron?" questioned Hagrid, his eyebrows raised, "reading?"  
  
" I have much better things to do with my time, thank you," responded Ron, laughing at the look on Hermione's face.  
  
In her opinion, there was nothing more important then studying and reading.  
  
" An you 'Arry?"  
  
" Well, nothing really. Hagrid, what did you call us all here for?"  
  
Harry finally spoke the question that he had been dying to ask as soon as he got in the door.  
  
" Well, there is something I need to tell you three. It will not change our relationship, I promise you and don't laugh because I'm here to ask for your help," he said, mopping his sweaty brow.  
  
Harry and Hermione exchanged raised eyebrows. What could Hagrid possibly so nervous about?  
  
" Well, get on with it Hagrid," instructed Ron.  
  
" I need your help, because… well, I…. I, I want to propose to Madame Maxime."  
  
  
  
(A/N Yikes! What a twist, I seriously was not planning on that, but now I think I have my reasons. Yes, the fluff is coming, I promise, this story does have a plot. I hope you like the new chapter. Please review! Thanks to all who reviewed last time!) 


	3. Laughter and Love

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any of these characters; they all belong to the great and magnificent J.K. Rowling!!!  
  
No sound came out of the mouths of Harry and Ron. They opened and closed soundlessly as though they were goldfish out of water. Hermione however, had a much different approach.  
  
" OH HAGRID! I'm so happy for you! I can't believe this!" she exclaimed.  
  
She rushed up to engulf him in a massive embrace. Hagrid looked startled at first, but then smiled at Hermione and returned the hug.  
  
" Hermione, you're the best. But I'm going to have to ask you to help me here," he confessed.  
  
" Of course Hagrid! I would do anything for you!" she assured him.  
  
Harry finally seemed to have found his voice.  
  
" Wow, Hagrid. Marriage is a big step. Are you completely sure about this?"  
  
" Yes, I'm positive."  
  
" Then I fully support you," he confided.  
  
" Then Mione, let me tell you how you can help me. I want you to pretend that you are Olympe.  
  
Then I will pretend that I will propose to you. And you will pretend to say yes or no. We need to practice doing both because... because... OH I CAN'T DO THIS!" he roared, " What if she says no?"  
  
Harry felt that this was his time to step in. Hesitantly, he went over to Hagrid and looked up at him.  
  
" Hagrid, you really love her. True love is the thing that will hold everyone together. You know that she returns your affections; otherwise you wouldn't be asking her to wed you. Now be a man and let's do this!" he announced.  
  
` Wow, did that just come out of MY mouth?' he thought.  
  
He stole a glance at Hermione; she smiled shyly at him and then turned her attention to Hagrid.  
  
" `Arry, you're right. I was makin' a beast of me self. Okay, Hermione, you sit in that chair over there. Harry and Ron, you watch me and tell me what I'm doing wrong."  
  
Hagrid then retreated to the other side of the cabin and proceeded towards Hermione with a grand smile on his face. It took all of Ron and Harry's self control to keep their insides from bursting with held-back laughter. He then plopped himself in the chair in front of her.  
  
" Olympe, there is a something that I've been meaning to ask you," he gulped.  
  
" Well, whatever it is Hagrid, you know you can tell me," Hermione/Olympe promised.  
  
Hagrid then shakily knelt in front of Hermione and pulled a maroon colored box out of his cloak. He then opened it and Hermione gasped. Inside was the most stunning circular shaped diamond on a solid gold ring that was about the size of Hermione's hand.  
  
" Oh Hagrid, its gorgeous."  
  
" I know, come on, and be Madame Maxime."  
  
" Right, sorry."  
  
" Olympe, I have loved you ever since I first saw you. You mean more than the world to me. I don't think that I could ever exist without you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he questioned tentatively.  
  
" Oh, Hagrid, yes, I will!" cried Hermione/Olympe.  
  
At this, Ron and Harry couldn't take it anymore. They both bellowed with laughter and Ron was laughing so hard that he fell out of his chair and was rolling on the floor.  
  
" You two are so pathetic!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
She then marched over and yanked them both up by their collars and put them back in their chairs.  
  
" Mwarriage, Mwarriage is what brings us here together today..." began Ron.  
  
However, Hermione cut him short by clamping her hand over his mouth. Harry suddenly felt a twinge of envy surge through his body.  
  
` Why can't I be the loud-mouthed one?' he thought, ` at least then I would get Hermione's hand over my mouth.'  
  
He continued to dwell on this until he was interrupted by Hagrid's booming voice.  
  
" Well, time flies when your being made fun of. Thanks Mione, for helping me, but it's late and my date with Olympe is about to start."  
  
He looked extremely nervous, and Harry felt compassion for him, and ashamed of himself for laughing at him.  
  
` At least he is brave enough to tell the lady his true feelings, I'm such a coward!' he told himself while gazing at Hermione giving Hagrid a good-luck hug.  
  
" Hagrid, she will say yes, go and get her!" ordered Ron, " Can I be a groomsman?"  
  
" Hagrid, she'll love what you will say to her because it's true," praised Hermione.  
  
" You can do this, believe in yourself Hagrid as I believe in you," instructed Harry.  
  
And on those three cheerful notes, the trio left the coziness of Hagrid's cabin, and started making their way back up to the castle, as the skies clouded over.  
  
(A/N: Hey I'm sorry I haven't updated in like forever, but school has been harsh, this week was full of tests and quizzes! YIKES! Anywayz, I hope you enjoy the next chapter, and since this is a three day weekend YEAH! I will try to write at least two more chapters. Thanks to all who reviewed last time!) 


	4. Tasting Raindrops

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, though I wish I did. All hail the great J.K. Rowling!  
  
The sky, while having been sunny while they were in Hagrid's cabin, had clouded over with what were unmistakably storm clouds. The snow had melted earlier, and the ground was moist. Hermione was silent, as she was mulling over the fact that Harry's eyebrows were knitted together, meaning something was bothering him.  
  
" Harry, are you okay?" she inquired.  
  
Harry looked up at her and smiled, though Hermione could tell that it wasn't a true smile.  
  
" Of course, Mione, I'm just thinking about stuff," he answered.  
  
Hermione could tell that he wasn't telling her the whole truth, but decided to let the subject drop. Ron seemed oblivious to Harry or Hermione's quietness and filled the air with his ringing voice.  
  
" Oy, you two, let's get a move on, I'm starving!" he groaned.  
  
" Ron, you're always hungry," Hermione responded.  
  
" Yes, but I'm a growing boy," he pointed out.  
  
" Well, you know Ron, I don't think that you were being too considerate of Hagrid's feelings today," she criticized.  
  
` Oh, don't lecture him again!' she thought despairingly.  
  
Hermione looked over to see if her words had had any effect on Ron, only to find that he was walking away with a silly grin on his face.  
  
` What? Where is he going?' she thought.  
  
Harry too, had noticed that Ron seemed ignorant of the fact that they were both standing there. He motioned for Hermione to move more rapidly and in a few short seconds they saw Ron making his way over to talk to a stunningly attractive Ravenclaw 5^th year, Katherine Rally.  
  
` Wow, looks like our fickle Ronniekins fancies someone!' pondered Hermione.  
  
" Quick, get down!" ordered Harry, " before he sees us watching him!"  
  
Hermione and Harry quickly ducked beneath the nearest hill and Hermione poked her head up to spy on Ron. Ron had now made his way over and seemed to be in deep conversation with Katherine, who kept tossing her long blond hair and batting her eyelashes charmingly. He seemed to be unaware of the fact that he had left Hermione and Harry behind, his eyes only on Katherine's smiling, sweet face. The two of them began walking towards the castle to go to dinner, hand in hand. Hermione and Harry watched until they disappeared through the hefty wooden doors.  
  
" Well, that was new," observed Harry.  
  
" Yeah," Hermione concluded.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione realized how close she and Harry were, and she couldn't help but blush. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Harry spoke.  
  
" Come on, we better get inside," he sighed.  
  
For unknown to Hermione, Harry had been particularly comfortable being so close to Hermione.  
  
` I wish time would stop for us,' he thought unhappily, ` I wish I could tell her how I feel.'  
  
" You're right," she commented.  
  
Harry got to his feet first, and then stretched out his hand to help Hermione up. She tenderly grasped it and held back a gasp when she felt electrical sparks fly through her fingertips. She quickly let go of his hand and turned towards the direction of the castle. However, before she had even taken one step, a small raindrop the size of a tear landed on her nose. Now, if there was anything Hermione loved most in the world (besides Harry) it was rain. To her, rain seemed the most natural and beautiful event that happened on earth. Another raindrop hit the back of her hand. She immediately set into a run and twirled around the green slopes, laughing. Harry looked stunned.  
  
" Mione, what are you doing?" he questioned, " Mione, come back here!"  
  
And with those words he began to chase her around the slopes, as she laughed and ran faster. Finally she stopped running from him and opened her mouth wide to catch the glistening raindrops. She ran from one raindrop to the next, tasting their freshness and savoring the texture of water.  
  
` Wow,' Harry thought, ` Hermione is so in love with life!'  
  
And without a further thought or hesitation, he followed suit. The both of them darted around the wide plains that surrounded Hogwarts School. Harry couldn't believe how much fun he was having. Hermione couldn't believe that she was finally getting Harry to just have fun. It had been a while since Harry was completely worry- free because of Voldemort's new reign of terror. Then, Hermione saw it. The perfect raindrop was falling straight ahead of her. She dashed over, her mouth opened expectantly. However, at the same time, Harry had seen it too. He sprinted into a run, and leapt for the raindrop. This resulted in both crashing into the hard, muddy earth.  
  
" Oh, Mione, I'm so sorry," panted Harry.  
  
" That's ok," state Hermione.  
  
Harry was about to get up, when he noticed her beautiful eyes. They were of course, brown, but unknown to Harry before this encounter; they had tiny rims of green in them. Not a striking green like his, but a deep forest green that seemed to envelop him in their gaze. He sighed, moving closer, wanting to find himself lost in the eyes of the one he loved. Hermione, at the same moment, was finding herself0 staring into his eyes, and found that she couldn't tear herself away. Harry shifted his weight and began to move his face towards hers.  
  
` Oh, this can't be happening!' Hermione thought to herself.  
  
He found that he wanted to kiss her. Not just any kiss, but give her the kiss of her lifetime. Neither of them had ever kissed anyone before. And during the moment before their lips were about to meet, Hermione knew that she would never want to kiss anyone but him. Harry's hand reached upwards and stroked Hermione's cheek, as their lips came even closer. Just when they were right about to kiss, a lightning bolt came crashing down near the school. Both of them jumped and this brought Harry back to reality.  
  
` What was I thinking? She would hate me forever if I did that, plus it would ruin our friendship!' he thought worriedly.  
  
He quickly got away from Hermione, who looked startled.  
  
` Why didn't he kiss me?' she wondered, " Did I do something wrong?'  
  
" Come on, dinner is probably cold," Harry mumbled.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe this was happening. She decided to do something drastic. While Harry was standing up, she stuck her leg out and tripped him.  
  
" OUCH!" he yelled in surprise.  
  
Hermione giggled innocently and Harry found himself laughing too.  
  
" All right then Mione, we'll see who gets the last laugh!"  
  
And with those words, he gathered a huge slab of mud and threw it in her face. She shrieked and gathered some mud of her own to use. Back and forth the mud flew until both again found themselves moving closer. Harry smeared his mud in Hermione's hair, and she, down his shoulders. Finally, both plopped down on the ground, exhausted from their mud ball war. Harry decided that it really was time to go inside.  
  
" Come on Mione, they've probably put away all the food by now!" he chuckled.  
  
Hermione smiled in response and took his outstretched palm while again feeling shivers race through her fingers.  
  
" Limpiande Mudalas!" he murmmered.  
  
Suddenly Hermione found both of them clean and dry.  
  
" Harry, where did you learn that?" she inquired.  
  
" Just a useful little spell I picked up when I was in the Tournament last year," he replied.  
  
" Bet you I can do better," she answered him.  
  
" Oh, yeah, lets see it."  
  
" Accio umbrella!" she cried.  
  
And with that an umbrella came soaring towards her extended arm.  
  
" Here, Harry, you can have it," she said suddenly shyly.  
  
" I think I have a better idea," he persuaded.  
  
And with that he opened the umbrella, and spoke clearly.  
  
" Accio Hermione!" he chanted, and Hermione came zooming towards him.  
  
" Hey, no fair!" she said, but Harry didn't seem to care.  
  
He smoothly put his arm around her shoulder, and she found herself completely at ease. She laid her head on his shoulder and the two of them began to walk back to the castle completely dry and completely happy.  
  
" You know Harry, you're a great wizard," Hermione yawned sleepily.  
  
" I know," he replied.  
  
" I hope that- mph" she began but was cut off by Harry placing a finger on her lips. They both felt a shocking feeling, which made Hermione shiver in delight and a smile dance across Harry's face. But then Harry remembered why he had done so in the first place.  
  
" Mione, shhh, listen!" he ordered.  
  
She remained quiet, and then they heard an all too familiar voice.  
  
(A/N - Hey, hope you liked the new chapter. I cannot believe all the people who reviewed; I never thought I would even get five! I hope that this chapter satisfied the need for fluff for a while. Hey, no complaints here, I wanted to write it too! But I always say, romance cannot be rushed. If you are upset because they did not kiss, refer to the sentence I just wrote. I know this is a cliffhanger, but I couldn't help but want to add one in my story! Please review if you like, and thanks to all who reviewed!)  
  
If you reviewed last time, here are some comments for you!  
  
ShockoLatt - I totally agree! Lol! Like Ron says in book 4 " Any baby of theirs would way a ton!"  
  
Anna Mae - Aww, thank you so much! I too, absolutely love H/Hr pairings. In fact they are the only kind I will stand for! (Well, there are some exceptions!)  
  
MissHavisham - gee, I wonder who that could be? Lol! I really hope you continue your story now that you are ungrounded, and write more, I love u!  
  
Linz - It always seems that Ron is the one being funny. I think Harry should have a chance soon! I hope this chapter pleased you (flirting!) There will be more scenes like that and maybe even better! I love romance too, but like I said it can't be rushed!  
  
WhiteLady - Thanks so much for the sweet review! I'm glad my story made people happy. I personally thought that I could never write, but you have inspired me to keep going at it! I promise I will read your fic and review it too!  
  
A happy reader - I'm glad you think so! And I will, hope you check back for more!  
  
Sucker For Romance - I agree. I don't know how that plot came to my mind, but it just popped in there one day! Thanks for reviewing my story. I hope you like the new addition!  
  
AznGolDragonGod - True, but you'll also remember, that her eyes seemed read after having talked to Hagrid, and at the very end of the book, they were having tea together. Also, they are probably going to go on a mission together, or at least they did in my fic. But I hope you don't let these little differences stop you from reading! Thanks for reviewing and I'll try to clear that up in my next chapter!  
  
Sally all dressed in Black - Yeah! I'm glad you liked the previous chapter! I think your name is very original too! I'm also glad that you love fan fiction! It's amazing what reading does to one's mind! See ya later!  
  
Magi-Glad you announced to the world my secret nickname, Bubbles! JK JK! Anywayz, I'm glad you reviewed and I hope you enjoy my new chapter!  
  
Syaoran - Good, always glad to meet another Cho hater. I mean I really think Harry deserves much better, that means HERMIONE! YEAH! Anywayz, if you ever want to let out her feelings about Cho, you are welcome to do so here! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Aaliyah-potter - I'm glad that you like what I've written so far! I hope this chapter helped you with the fluff fulfillment (that sounds so cool!) anywayz, I promise to read your story, and review! Look for me!  
  
Addicted - I thought so too at first! Thanks for taking the time to review!  
  
() - Maybe you are, but I know I do love H/hr! Don't kill too many people! LOL! Anywayz, thanks for liking and encouraging, you were one of my first reviewers! 


	5. An unexpected encounter

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of these characters, only the plot. All hail J.K. Rowling!!  
  
  
  
" The lightning strikes ever closer," whispered a man's voice.  
  
" Soon, this will be undone," murmured a familiar's woman's voice.  
  
" And then the earth will be ruled by." seethed a voice which sent shivers down Hermione's spine.  
  
" RULED BY ONE!!!" the hushed voices whisper-yelled in unison.  
  
Hermione had gone completely immobile with fright. She felt the world tumbling around her and felt her knees tremble underneath her. She was pulled out of her reverie by Harry, pulling her down on the ground beside him, motioning for her to be quiet.  
  
" Shh" he murmured soothingly.  
  
Harry, unfortunately, recognized two of the voices. Those men were unmistakably Wormtail and, Voldemort. However, he was puzzled by the woman's voice. It sounded vaguely familiar, but try as he might, he could not place a face with it. His thoughts however were interrupted by a new break of conversation.  
  
" You both know why you are here," Voldemort stated.  
  
" Yes, master" the other two voices replied.  
  
" The time has come for me to reveal my master plan," Tom continued, " and both of you are expected to play important roles. SO DON'T SCREW UP!"  
  
" Yes master," the voices agreed.  
  
" As you know, Harry Potter has escaped my wrath four times, but now I am in my former body, with my intelligence and strength regained. It is time for me to come back to power, defeating my enemies and destroying Muggles. But in order to do this, Harry Potter must DIE!" he roared.  
  
Wormtail was clearly visible to Harry now, and he saw him cower when Voldemort's voice reached its peak.  
  
" Master," came the woman's voice, " what must I do?"  
  
" Lady, you are the principle actor in my "play", Voldemort said, " and it is up to you to keep Mr. Potter under closer surveillance. Your " love interest" will help you. I expect complete, total obedience and initiative. If you fail, and the Potter boy lives, expect the worst. Remember, no one fails Lord Voldemort."  
  
" M- master," gasped Wormtail suddenly, "we must go! I feel the force moving ever closer."  
  
" Damn the force!" cursed Voldemort, " When will I be rid of its constant shadow?"  
  
At this point, Harry was puzzled. Voldemort was back in his own body, with all his old powers, what "force" could possibly be forcing him to flee? He glanced over at Hermione, and judging by the perplexed look on her face, he guessed that she was wondering the same thing.  
  
" Master," came the woman's voice again, " When shall we meet again?"  
  
" On the 17th of November," he hissed, " Tonight must go as we planned or all will be lost. Do not lose the trust of the.."  
  
But at that point, he was cut off and then Harry heard three popping noises, meaning that all of them had disaparated.  
  
Harry motioned for Hermione to still keep down as he slowly got up and darted around the corner. The grounds were empty.  
  
" Hermione, come here," he called, " its clear."  
  
"Who were those people, Harry?" she questioned.  
  
" I know that Voldemort and Wormtail were there, but I don't know who the lady was. The voice sounded really familiar though."  
  
" Yeah,", Hermione added, " I kept thinking I knew it from somewhere, but I couldn't put a name to it."  
  
" Do you remember any distinctive characteristics about it?" Harry prompted.  
  
" Only that it sounded as though it had an accent from another country, sort of ..."  
  
But at that point she stopped and turned around completely to face Harry, her eyes wide with shock and fear.  
  
" Madame Maxime!" they whispered together.  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N Well that was a twist (or at least I thought so!). Sorry to all of you who like Madame Maxime, but it just had to happen for my later purposes (smiles sinisterly). I know there was no romance in this chapter but the next one should have more. I thank all my reviewers very much! I feel so loved! JK Anywayz, I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter and I will put the next one up soon. You won't have to wait as long as you did for this one (I'm sorry I took so long).Please keep reviewing!) 


	6. Queen of my Heart

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, only in my fantasy world do I own the characters of Harry Potter. I only own the plot. All hail J.K. Rowling!  
  
Hermione's eyes were slowly beginning to fill with tears.  
  
" Hagrid!" she exclaimed, " Our poor Hagrid!"  
  
And with those last words she began to sob uncontrollably. Harry immediately moved over to where she was and held out his arms. She fell into them, burying her face in his shirt, which was becoming soaked with tears.  
  
" It will be ok Mione," Harry soothed, while stroking her hair lovingly, " I promise you it will be ok."  
  
After a few more minutes, Hermione withdrew herself from Harry's protective arms.  
  
" Thank you" she murmured.  
  
" Your welcome" he stated, " But now we need to talk seriously. For all we know, it might not have been Madame Maxime, we could have just been imagining things or it could have someone else from France or .."  
  
But he stopped, at a loss for words; because he knew in his heart it most likely was Madame Maxime.  
  
" Harry, your right" Hermione agreed, " We don't know for sure, we just jumped to a conclusion. And we're not saying anything about this to Hagrid, right?"  
  
" Right" he promised.  
  
" Harry." she said looking uncomfortable, " What about the stuff the Voldemort said though? I mean, you've got to be really careful and.."  
  
She stopped talking because her eyes were filling with tears again.  
  
" Hermione" Harry said " Don't worry, please, I'll be fine, I'm a big boy and I can take care of myself now. I promise you I will try to be careful and I don't want you to worry about this anymore, ok?"  
  
" All right" she agreed.  
  
" Now, didn't I say something about dinner earlier?"  
  
" Let's go."  
  
Dinner was an okay meal. Harry and Hermione sat together, but Ron was mysteriously absent from the Gryffindor table.  
  
" Harry" Hermione said, " Where is Ron?"  
  
" Dunno, maybe he - LOOK!" Harry blurted, accidentally spraying bits of mashed potatoes on Dean Thomas who, giving Harry a death glare, tried to clean it off with some napkins.  
  
Hermione quickly whipped her head around and found that Ron, to her "oh-so- great- surprise" was seated at the Ravenclaw table next to Katherine Rally. At the moment, he seemed to be whispering into her ear while she giggled and smiled at him.  
  
" Sheesh" said Harry, " those two act like they're in love."  
  
" Well, maybe they are" stated Hermione, " but I can't believe that Ron didn't mention anything about Katherine to us."  
  
" Yeah, I know, I'm supposed to be his best friend!"  
  
" Well, you learn something new everyday."  
  
However, at that moment, Fred and George had just fed Neville their latest creation, and he was running around the Great Hall trying to stop his ears from growing larger, (they had become about the size of an elephants). The whole Gryffindor table exploded with laughter, causing many heads to turn, including Ron's. Harry, noticing his look, motioned for him to come back over to the Gryffindor table. Ron, sighing, leaned in to whisper to Katherine who smiled and nodded at him. He then took her hand, kissed it, and walked back towards Harry and Hermione.  
  
" Yes?" he questioned grumpily as he sat down.  
  
" Ron, don't you have something to tell us?" asked Hermione, smiling.  
  
" Fine, that is Katherine Rally and I've had a crush on her for a long time and I asked her out and well.. That's it!" he finished very red in the face.  
  
"Oh, I see, Ron is in love, Ron is in love." Harry started chanting, to the delight of the entire Gryffindor table, especially Fred and George's.  
  
" Harry, leave Ron alone," said Hermione, playfully hitting him on the arm.  
  
The rest of dinner was quite an enjoyable affair. However, with everyone being so exhausted from the events of the day, sleep was a must, and not a single soul was in the common room after 10 o'clock. However, in the 5th year boy's dorm, a single soul lay awake wondering. It was Harry.  
  
' I can't sleep' he thought, ' this whole Voldemort thing is really bothering me! And what if Voldemort tries to hurt Ron or his family, or even my precious Mione? Now I know that I really must keep my feelings for her a secret because if he was to find out, she would be in danger, and I love her so much that I can't let that happen.'  
  
And with that resolving thought, Harry went to sleep.  
  
As the next day was a Sunday, everyone in the castle got up late. Breakfast was very quiet and afterwards Harry, Hermione and Ron headed upstairs to do some of their Potions homework.  
  
" UGH! Finally, I'm finished!" exclaimed Ron happily.  
  
" Me too!" shouted Harry in triumph.  
  
" Me three!" giggled Hermione.  
  
" Well, what should we do know?" asked Harry.  
  
Hermione however had a very interesting idea. This year, her parents had bought her a brand new deck of playing cards that she had not yet used. Now, let it be known that Hermione loved card games of all kind, but her absolute favorite was Egyptian Rat Screw.  
  
(A/N for all of you out there who don't know how to play this game, I will quickly explain the rules - There can be as many players as you want. The cards are dealt out evenly so that there are no cards left in any other piles. No one is allowed to look at his or her cards. The person to the left of the dealer goes first. What they do is they take their top card, and put it on the table face up. If that card is anywhere from a 2 to a 10, the next person puts down their card. However, if the card if a Jack, Queen, King or Ace, then there are certain chances for the next player, 1 chance for a Jack, 2 for a Queen, 3 for King and 4 for an Ace. So, let's say the card was a Jack, then the person going next would have one chance to put another face card down, if they did then the next person would have as many chances as there are for that card. However, if that person didn't put down a face card, the cards go to the person that did put the face card down originally. The object of the game is to win all of the cards. If there are two cards put down consecutively that are the same number (for example and 8 over an 8), than the first person to slap the cards gets the whole pile. Phew, I hope you understand, I am not the best explainer. )  
  
" Well, does anyone here want to play cards?" Hermione questioned tentatively.  
  
" You mean like Muggle card games?" asked Ron.  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" Well, ok but you have to teach me, hold on, can Katherine play with us?"  
  
" Sure."  
  
So, Ron went off to fetch Katherine while Harry sidled over to Hermione grinning at her.  
  
" That was a good idea, you know?" he said, " It's been a long time since I have played cards with anyone. So what game are we playing?"  
  
" Well, I was hoping we could play Egyptian Rat Screw," answered Hermione.  
  
" Great" Harry replied, " That's one of my favorites."  
  
At that moment Ron and Katherine came in and sat down next to them. After a quick explaining of the rules to Ron (remember he doesn't know about Muggle things), Hermione dealt out the cards. The game went pretty fast and Ron soon caught on. While they played, Hermione couldn't help but notice how nice Harry looked when he was happy.  
  
' He's so handsome and so intelligent and so brave' she thought ' Oh, he if only I could just muster up the courage to talk to him about how I really feel.'  
  
Little did she know that Harry was thinking the same thing.  
  
' Look at the way the light reflects of her hair, her long beautiful hair. I love her cinnamon eyes and..'  
  
But Harry was cut short by Ron's upset huff. He was out of the game. The game then continued with more ferocity than ever. There was a very large pile beginning to form and all of the three left in the game knew that if they won this pile, they had the best chance of winning the entire game. It was Hermione's turn. She put down a Queen of Spades. Katherine was after her, and she put down a card. At that moment Hermione slapped her hand on the card, with Harry's hand right behind hers. Katherine had been the last one to try and slap, so she took her hand off. However, Harry was feeling like a thousand watts of electricity was running through his fingertips into Hermione's. Without even thinking about it, he started stroking her hand ever so lightly. Hermione was thoroughly shocked but she enjoyed the sensation Harry's fingers were creating in her hand. Harry's body decided for him to take things a little further, and before he knew it, he was massaging her hand with his thumb and index finger. Hermione was about to melt. Both felt lost in Lover's Paradise, wishing the moment would never end. However, there is always something that comes up and ruins things. Ron chose the next moment to say " Oy, Harry, Hermione won the cards, you can't get them by just keeping your hand on hers for the next century. Come on mate, let's get a move on!"  
  
Harry immediately jumped in his seat and blushed furiously while taking his hand away from Hermione's ever so quickly. Hermione reluctantly pulled her hand away too. However, what she saw made her gasp. The card that had caused all Harry's hand to be on top of hers for all that time was a very ironic card.  
  
The Queen of Hearts.  
  
(A/N Well I think I'm going to leave it there for now. I again thank all of my reviewers and I promise more fluff and happiness in the next few chapters. Thanks again and please review!) 


End file.
